


With Sugar On Top

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Series: Of Walls and Nerds [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, M/M, Restraints, Teasing, all my stories for these two come with a diabetes warning, diabetes warning, perspective shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio thinks it's just about the hottest thing in the world when Ignis takes the lead, and presses for what he wants. Ignis happens to enjoy the sight of Gladio at his mercy.Unapologetic PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's more porn. This ran really long. I have also discovered that I am absolutely incapable of writing these two without seasoning a story with so much sweetness it's a health and dental hazard. I will not apologise. Comments and Kudos appreciated as always, thank you very much to everyone that has commented on the series so far.

Ignis squeezed, and the metallic clicking of a ratchet fastening echoed into the room. He gave the metal a tug, satisfied it was tight enough, and then trailed his fingertips over Gladio's arm, up along the familiar tattoo. His skin was warm, and Ignis afforded Gladio a chaste kiss before he pushed him back by the shoulder to lean back against the headboard, his wrists bound by handcuffs behind his back.

Gladio watched him, eyes tracking Ignis as he pulled back and moved around the bed. “You're already enjoying this,” he said. Ignis's smile was unmistakeable, small but full of the pleasure of his plans. If Gladio trusted Ignis less, he'd have been worried. Instead, he was enjoying watching Ignis enjoy himself.

“Of course I am,” Ignis replied. He perched on the opposite side of the bed and played his fingers over Gladio's thigh. It was possible to follow every contour of Gladio's musculature with his fingers, and Ignis enjoyed the way the swell and curve of muscle led his hands on journeys over Gladio's form, like following a well worn path. “You will too,” he promised, “so long as you're good.”

Gladio fixed him with a filthy, knowing smirk. “I'm always good.”

Ignis met Gladio's eyes, and that smirk on his face, and stood to lean over Gladio and press a deep and penetrating kiss to his mouth. It lasted as long as Ignis's breath, and where Gladio tried to give as good as he got, Ignis refused to let him. His tongue probed Gladio's mouth, the force of the kiss pushing Gladio further back into the headboard, until he heard the faint clink of metal that suggested Gladio had tried moving against the handcuffs. He pulled back slowly, his eyes heavy lidded, and stroked his fingers along Gladio's jaw. “You're good at bad behaviour,” Ignis said, lifting Gladio's chin with his fingers so that Gladio was forced to look up at him as he stood.

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, though his pupils were blown already, “and you love it.”

Ignis murmured in response, a noise that suggested he had his doubts about Gladio's assertions. He pulled his fingers away from Gladio's chin, inwardly pleased when Gladio stayed where he'd put him anyway, the weight of Ignis's gaze being enough to hold him still, and a ran a fingertip over Gladio's lips before stroking his cheek. “You're also good at getting around me,” he said, thoughtfully. “Those pretty eyes of yours are a problem.” The right look from honeyed amber eyes could make Ignis's resolve weaken, and today he didn't want to weaken.

He saw Gladio's eyebrows raise as he stroked his fingers into Gladio's hair. It was, at least, freshly washed, at Ignis's behest, which improved the feel of it against his skin somewhat. Still, Gladio hardly bore silken tresses for him to card his fingers through. “You got something planned?”

“Inevitably,” Ignis confirmed. He freed his fingers from Gladio's hair and turned, opening the night stand drawer with his other hand. From it, he withdrew a length of black material which he gathered, and wound around both of his hands so the material between was taut. “The question,” he said, “is whether you trust me?”

Gladio held his gaze for a long moment, a helplessly soft look on his face. “That's a silly question.”

“I want to hear it,” Ignis replied.

“Completely.”

Ignis felt a familiar flutter of emotion in his chest at how Gladio answered without hesitating, at how he didn't think he needed to answer at all, but he restrained it, and gave Gladio a smile. “Good,” he said, and pressed the silk over Gladio's eyes, and ran it to behind his head to tie it in place. “Comfortable?” He asked, with the blindfold in position. He waved his fingers close to Gladio's covered eyes to check for a flinch response, but got none.

“Not for much longer, I bet,” Gladio answered, with a grin.

Ignis shut him up with another forceful kiss, pleased that it had obviously caught Gladio off guard when he failed to meet him, and Ignis got the pleasure of his stunned silence for a moment before he responded in kind. He pressed a hand to Gladio's cheek as he kissed him, force and passion and possession in his movements as he took from Gladio without allowing Gladio to give back. He placed his other hand on Gladio's shoulder and pushed him down, pinning him into position before he drew away. Gladio tried to keep the kiss going longer, giving an unhappy murmur when Ignis's mouth broke that contact, and then he relaxed back into the bed content to let Ignis do as he willed.

Gladio was already naked. Ignis was only half so. Ignis had watched Gladio train, a feat he'd undertaken with particular vigour knowing that Ignis's eyes were on him. They both enjoyed watching the other train; Ignis enjoyed the play of muscle and skin and the shift of Gladio's tattoo as he worked, and Gladio enjoyed the nimbleness and speed of Ignis's methods, as well as, Ignis suspected, his flexibility. Gladio had a habit of showing off at the best of times, and he'd done particularly well today, finishing his session and flashing Ignis a knowing look where he'd been leaning against the door, arms folded.

Ignis had taken that look off his face sharply when he'd stood, advanced on Gladio, and pulled him down for a lengthy kiss that was full of intent and promise and ended with Gladio's bottom lip caught between Ignis's teeth. The best thing about kissing Gladio like that was the look on his face afterwards. Whenever Ignis was the one to initiate, to make his demands with his hands or his mouth on Gladio's skin without prompt or warning, Gladio wore a look that was somewhere between dazed puppy, and cat that had found the milkshed.

“Take a shower,” he'd said, his hand still at the back of Gladio's head, the possibility of another kiss lingering in his body language, “and then wait for me in the bedroom.”

Gladio's eyes had practically lit up, and Ignis had allowed him to steal another kiss, which Gladio had delivered and taken with such delighted passion that Ignis had required all his reserves of rock solid stubbornness to resist his own weakening resolve and coiling tension that resulted from it. “I'll be waiting,” he'd replied, and Ignis had strode away, and then needed a moment once he was out of sight to remember how to breathe.

Things had nearly gone Gladio's way once Ignis had met him in the bedroom, too. Gladio hadn't bothered to dress, and Ignis had walked in to find himself grabbed from behind the moment the door was closed. Gladio had pressed him up against the door, and growled down his ear about how Ignis had kept him waiting, and then assaulted his neck with the scrape of teeth that Gladio had long ago learned was a good way to short circuit Ignis's entire brain for a few seconds.

It had worked, too. Gladio had got Ignis's shirt open before he'd come back to himself, fingers curling into his hand, pressed against the wood of the door as Gladio's hands had tracked their way over newly bared skin. Then Ignis had pressed back, against Gladio's hips and reached behind himself to grip Gladio's hair with his hand.

“Your self control is abysmal,” he'd scolded. “Fortunately, I have just the remedy.”

Gladio's response to the handcuffs, once Ignis had successfully forced the man over to the bed at the cost of his shirt, had been a bright grin, and a, “Kinky.”

Which brought them to now, when Ignis finally had Gladio handcuffed, blindfolded, and completely unaware of what Ignis might have in store for him, and just as unable to stop whatever he may do. There was power in it, but there was also, most importantly, trust.

Right now there was also the rather delicious spectacle of Gladio with his hands bound behind his back, lay naked and semi hard on the bed, propped up against the headboard in such a way that it emphasised the definition of his abdominal muscles, and waiting for whatever may touch him next.  
Ignis allowed himself a minute to look. Gladio was a stunning specimen of masculinity, a fact which Gladio knew, and Ignis only acknowledged when Gladio was out of earshot, because the only thing larger than Gladio's muscles was his ego. He looked first with his eyes, taking in every curve and line. Gladio was six feet and six inches tall, and had the physique to carry a greatsword one handed, and every centimetre of him was a delight to look at.

He turned to looking with his hands a moment later, running the pad of his thumb across Gladio's lips as he stroked the scruff of trimmed beard at his cheek. Gladio parted his lips, and Ignis felt his breath brush past his thumb, warm and then cool. He replaced his thumb with his lips in a brief, chaste peck, and smirked to himself when Gladio tilted his head to try and chase the sensation. He tracked his hand down, then, over Gladio's throat and down his pectoral muscles, stopping briefly to draw a circle around the outside of a soft, pink areola before flicking his finger carelessly against the nipple at the centre and then trailing his way to the centre of Gladio's abdominal muscles. He caught the slight intake of breath at the flick, but ignored it for now, choosing instead to run one finger into every line of Gladio's stomach, following the contour and then backtracking to follow a new one.

“You like that?” Gladio asked, feeling Ignis linger to trace his muscles, and Ignis felt them tense under his fingers, the lines becoming briefly more defined.

He murmured, thoughtfully while he drew an idle pattern of figures of eight on their side just below Gladio's navel. “Almost as much as I like this,” he answered, and watched Gladio flex as he took a firm hold of his cock and gave it a few good strokes. He stopped when he heard Gladio groan with pleasure and let go again, to a sound of slight frustration that was silenced when he began to unfasten his belt, the telltale clink of metal and slide of leather through cloth giving away exactly what he was doing.

Ignis got up onto the bed then, the mattress shifting with his weight as he parted Gladio's knees with his hands and knelt between them. Gladio really was a wonderful sight from this angle, and Ignis leaned forward, taking Gladio's face in both of his hands as he kissed him once more. This time it was lingering, and sweet, his tongue brushing against Gladio's, his lips lingering against the other man's as he broke without pulling away, only to start over again. It was the sort of kiss they shared when it had been a long day; it was an affirmation, a reconfirmation, of affection. It was the sort of kiss that usually led to tender touches, and sex that finished in each other's arms, heads and hearts swimming with endorphins and a warm, fuzzy desire to never be anywhere else.

Gladio responded exactly as expected, his shoulders moving as his instinct to wrap his arms around Ignis and hold him close kicked in, and the cuffs stopped him dead. Ignis ran his hands down to Gladio's shoulders, bracing his weight there while he pressed one last, sweet kiss against Gladio's mouth, and then moved down to apply his lips to Gladio's collarbone.

Gladio tilted his head back, allowing Ignis to kiss along his skin and track downwards. He nipped at the nipple he'd so casually abused before with his finger, teeth catching it briefly so that Gladio jumped, and then laved away the sensation of teeth with the flat of his tongue. His hands found Gladio's waist as he worked at Gladio's chest, and then his hips as Ignis transferred his attentions to Gladio's stomach.

Ignis looked up as he worked, his lips following the same contours he'd traced with his fingers earlier. Gladio seemed to be relaxing, to be enjoying letting Ignis enjoy him. In his head, Ignis counted to three, and then moved sharply from Gladio's stomach to take the head of his cock into his mouth and give it a strongly sucking kiss.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio swore, his hips moving instantly to try and keep the sensation of Ignis's mouth.

Ignis pushed them back down into the bed with surprisingly strength. “Ah,” he scolded, “what did I say about being good?”

Gladio huffed, and then growled slightly. “You can't surprise a guy like that,” he complained.

“I think you'll find I just did,” Ignis retorted. “Now,” he pressed Gladio's hips firmly into the bed with both of his hands, “behave yourself.”

Gladio grumbled, but it turned into a low throated growl as Ignis applied his tongue to the base of Gladio's cock and slowly drew it up towards the head. When Gladio was good and didn't move, Ignis released his hip with one hand so he could wrap it around the shaft and hold Gladio's cock steady while he applied some firmer licks and kisses. He played his lips over the head of Gladio's cock, teasing with the possibility of more that he, as yet, wasn't about to deliver, until Gladio's groans took on a frustrated edge.

Then Ignis stopped. “Wait there,” he said, and got off the bed to go and retrieve lubricant. He pulled a couple of condoms out of the nightstand, too, tossing them onto the bed where they'd be within easy reach. Ignis retook his position between Gladio's knees and applied just a little lubricant to his fingertips before he played the same mean trick again and set his mouth on Gladio's cock with no other touch as warning. 

This time Gladio only got through the first syllable of the curse before he bit it back and he made sure to keep his hips still. “ _Ignis_ ,” he complained.

“An improvement,” Ignis replied, noting that Gladio had used his actual name and not the familiar nigh-endearment that was 'Iggy'. That meant that Ignis was succeeding in winding Gladio up nice and tight. He took the head of Gladio's cock back into his mouth, and then a little more. Gladio had on occasion demonstrated the ability to take Ignis's entire length down his throat, but Ignis had run into a problem attempting the same with Gladio's admittedly more generous length, and he hadn't been able to restrain his gag reflex. Since neither of them had particularly enjoyed the experience, Gladio being entirely too soft hearted to get any thrills out of seeing his lover choke, further attempts hadn't been made.

They hadn't needed to be. Gladio had watched Ignis, glasses slightly askew, suck him to orgasm with a deep predatory pleasure that was matched only by the look on his face when he returned the favour and got to watch Ignis try not to unravel. Ignis sucked him now, hand reaching the length that Ignis couldn't take into his mouth in firm strokes. He slipped his other hand lower, beneath Gladio, sliding in to the cleft of his rear and stroking over the flesh there.

“ _Fuck_.” Gladio's latest curse was heartfelt, and his hips shuddered for a second, threatening to move as Ignis stroked him and sucked him. Ignis rewarded Gladio's self restraint with a stronger suck as he pressed one finger just inside and slowly withdrew it. “ _Iggy_ ,” Gladio groaned, in the same tone as that heartfelt curse, and then he groaned wordlessly.

Ignis worked a little longer, until Gladio's voice started to take on a slightly more urgent tone. His jaw was beginning to ache, so Ignis chose that moment to stop, using the hand he'd had at Gladio's cock to retrieve a tissue and wipe the excess lubricant off his other hand. Gladio made a noise of protest at the sudden cessation and Ignis leaned up, and pressed a finger against Gladio's lips, instructing him, simply, “Shush.”

Gladio tipped his head back against the headboard with a little more force than was strictly necessary. Ignis allowed himself another lingering look at the sight Gladio made before he began to unfasten his own trousers and finally remove them.

“Are you naked now?” Gladio asked, when Ignis shifted back onto the bed and ran a hand over Gladio's chest once more.

“Yes,” he confirmed, nothing that Gladio's skin was much warmer than it had been, despite his persistent nakedness.

“Good,” Gladio replied. “Can I see?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and leaned over Gladio to brush his lips with his own, tongue flicking out to touch Gladio's bottom lip, and retreating before Gladio could catch him. “No.” Gladio tutted, and Ignis encircled his cock with one hand again, giving it a single firm stroke from root to tip. Gladio inhaled sharply through his nose. “I'm not done with you,” Ignis told him. After the noise Gladio had been making, and with the delightful vision he was on the bed before Ignis, Ignis was hard himself, but he wasn't prepared to bring things to a quick conclusion.

“Wish you would be,” Gladio muttered, flexing his shoulders and tugging at the handcuffs behind him. “I wanna touch you.”

Ignis gave a faintly amused huff and shifted to straddle Gladio's stomach, cupping his cheek in one hand and stroking it tenderly with his thumb. “Next time,” he said, “you can pin me against that door and strip me, you can kiss me until I'm breathless, stroke me until I have to cling to you to stand, and then press me into this bed and take me apart in all the ways only you know how,” he traced his thumb over Gladio's lips and then leaned in to replace his thumb with his mouth in time for Gladio's tongue to wick out and meet his own. The kiss went on for a little while, and Ignis felt Gladio shifting under him, wanting desperately to reach out and hold him. He pulled away slowly, letting it come to a natural end, before he finished, “But here and now, _I_ want to make you squirm.”

“I'm already squirming,” Gladio replied.

“You are,” Ignis said, happily, “and it's delightful.”

“Ignis, I love you, but you're a bastard.”

“Yes, and you love that, too.”

His only reply was a wordless grumble, and Ignis gave Gladio's lips a gentle tap with his finger before he shifted position again and retrieved a condom. He pulled it from the wrapper deftly and rolled it over Gladio's cock in slow firm strokes that left Gladio groaning again before he applied lubricant to him the same way.

He afforded Gladio one last nipping kiss, his teeth catching at his lip again before he settled himself back and just at the head of Gladio's cock. Gladio's arms shifted again as he fought his urge to reach out and grab Ignis once more, and then Ignis slowly lowered himself, taking Gladio in, inch by careful inch. Gladio groaned, sounding like a slightly frustrated king coeurl as Ignis shifted his hips a little until Gladio was seated fully inside.

Ignis released his bottom lip from between his teeth with a satisfied sigh, and leaned his head back, luxuriating in the sensation. He murmured pleasantly, a noise he made entirely for Gladio's benefit, and then braced one hand behind himself on Gladio's slightly raised knee, and one on his stomach as he lifted himself up with a pleasured groan.

Gladio swore again, tilting his head up so that he would, if he could see, be staring at the ceiling. Ignis wondered if he was, or whether he was simply testing if he could see in the small space either side of his nose. It usually took work to make Ignis vocal, work which Gladio happily put in, but the trick was that Ignis wasn't naturally quiet, he was simply reserved. He could, when it suited him, stop being so reserved.

Like now, when the sensation of Ignis riding him, combined with Ignis's quiet noises of pleasure seemed to be at once turning Gladio on like nothing before, and frustrating the hell out of him.

“Ignis,” Gladio groaned, as Ignis continued his slow movement on Gladio's cock. The only response he gave was an enquiring murmur. “Iggy, please,” Gladio repeated.

“One moment,” Ignis said, and leaned back slightly as he took Gladio deep inside again, and gave a sharp moan as Gladio's cock landed just where wanted it.

Gladio's hips twitched upwards, a movement that would have caused another jolted cry if Ignis hadn't been prepared for it. “ _Fuck, Iggy,_ please?” Gladio repeated, his chest lifting as he tried to move.

Ignis put a flat hand to Gladio's chest and pushed him back again, taking him in a little harder and faster, and making sure to keep the vocalisations just regular enough to let Gladio know exactly how much Ignis was enjoying himself. He wanted Gladio to be picturing it in his mind, aided by the sounds of Ignis's pleasure, and the feel of him on his cock.

Gladio began to groan himself, his hips managing to find Ignis's rhythm and work with him. Gladio couldn't give more than a gentle roll, but it was enough, and Ignis leaned back slightly again so that the movement caused spikes of pleasure inside him that made his fingers curl into Gladio's skin.

“Do you want a peek?” Ignis asked, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before they reached an inevitable conclusion.

“Yes,” Gladio answered, with the relief and passion of a man being offered water in the desert.

Ignis smirked slightly, but he leaned forward and pinched the edge of the blindfold in his fingers. He lifted it up just enough to bare one eye, giving Gladio a glimpse of Ignis riding him with an expression of sheer ecstasy. Ignis leaned back again, letting Gladio strike him deep inside again, and he cried Gladio's name with the pleasure of it.

Gladio leaned back into the bed, putting his weight on his elbows as he drove his hips up harder into Ignis. Ignis swore, the sensation making his mind produce nothing but white noise for a moment before he leaned forward again and rolled the blindfold back into place. Gladio groaned, half with pleasure and half with frustration at the replacement of the blindfold, but his hips maintained that same harder push up into Ignis on every stroke.

Ignis let it go on a little longer, until it was becoming too much even for him, and Gladio's own groans of pleasure were signalling he wasn't about to last much longer. He let Gladio thrust up into him again, and once more, until he could tell Gladio was near orgasm, and then he rose up, and pulled away.

He had to brace himself with his hands on Gladio's shoulders for a moment, breathing heavily as his sense returned.

“Oh come on,” Gladio complained, “I wasn't done!”

“Good,” Ignis answered, more breathlessly than he'd have liked. “Neither am I.”

Gladio growled as Ignis climbed off him, thankful for a moment that Gladio was blindfolded so he couldn't see the slight shake to his limbs as he walked to the far end of the bedroom.

There was a deep pop, and the glug and splash of liquid. After a few moments of silence in which Gladio caught his breath, and silently lamented that he was hopelessly in love with, and dreadfully attracted to an _absolute bastard_ , who left him handcuffed, blindfolded, and on the edge of orgasm, Ignis said, “You should see yourself. I should have borrowed a camera off Prompto.”

Gladio, frustrated as he felt, flexed his chest and stomach, pulling against the handcuffs again. “Like what you see? Come back over here and get it then.”

He heard Ignis laugh, quietly, and then a hand went into his hair and tugged him gently to sit up. Something cold and hard pressed against his lips, and he touched it with his tongue before Ignis said, “Drink.”

The glass moved, and liquid hit his lips. Gladio took in a mouthful of what tasted like quite a good red wine. “Seriously?” He asked. Ignis had stopped just before they both came for a wine break?

Warm fingers landed at his shoulder and traced down his chest and to his stomach. The movement was idle, exploratory, as if without feeling Gladio's eyes on him Ignis felt more comfortable touching and caressing. His voice held the warmth of intimacy, too. “I'm rather enjoying myself,” came the reply, “I don't want it to end too quickly.”

“Iggy,” Gladio began, his heart near to bursting with love for this man, and the rest of him fit to burst with the desire to pin him into the bed and make him cry Gladio's name in the same way he had when he'd let Gladio peek at him, “you can tie me up and blindfold me as many times as you like, but if you don't let me finish I'm gonna break these handcuffs apart and fuck you into this bed.”

“There's a catch on them, you know,” Ignis's voice was soft, “if you really want to get out.”

Gladio screwed up his nose. “Yeah, I know,” he admitted, “I found it while you were sucking me off, but that'd spoil the fun.”

He heard Ignis's laugh, a quiet, breathless thing that tried to hide itself even without a proper audience. The hand on his stomach drifted up once more to his cheek and stroked with a tenderness Ignis didn't show easily. Gladio turned his cheek in towards it. “Here,” Ignis said, after a second, and the glass was returned to his lips. Gladio took a couple of mouthfuls, and then the glass was replaced by something warmer and softer, and Ignis's tongue pressed in to his mouth in a kiss that was part apology, and part promise.

He felt a hand round his cock and the tug of Ignis removing the condom and then giving his bare skin a couple of gentle strokes. Gladio growled, low in his throat. It felt good, but he'd cooled off too much to finally come from just that.

“Now then,” Ignis said, the mattress shifting around and under Gladio once more. Gladio jumped as something cool and wet dribbled onto his chest, and ran down his stomach. A hand at Gladio's shoulder was all the warning he got before something much warmer and firmer followed it, and he realised Ignis was licking the last few drops of the wine off his chest and stomach.

That was weirdly hot, he decided, and he settled back to enjoy the sensation of Ignis's tongue on him again. It pressed, warm and soft, and yet firm, in small licks and movements until it had covered everywhere Gladio had felt a drop go, and a few more places besides. Then the mattress moved once more as Ignis's weight shifted, and a hand went into his hair and tugged him to sit up. Gladio did, stomach muscles flexing as he curled, and something brushed over his lips before something warmer rested there. Gladio eased his tongue out to test, never quite sure whether he'd be touched Ignis's finger, or his lips.

He knew the flavour, and it wasn't either of those things. Gladio raised an eyebrow slightly, finding Ignis tugging him up to suck his cock to be ridiculously hot too. The whole day had been, so far, from the kiss in the training facility that had left Gladio in need of a cold shower just so he didn't give in and jerk off at the thought of it, to the sight of handcuffs dangling from Ignis's fingers.

Letting Ignis have his way rarely went badly for Gladio. The man had an imagination and a lot of reading material, and while Gladio was his first, _last, **only**_ partner, his comparative lack of experience sure didn't make him passive.

He opened his mouth, finding the head of Ignis's cock with his lips and his tongue and sliding forward to take it into his mouth. Ignis's fingers curled into his hair as he sucked, and for a moment Gladio was tempted to spring the cuffs and get Ignis off like this. The sounds he'd been making were great; Ignis was usually quiet out of habit and needed to have whole layers of decorum stripped away from him like pieces of clothing before he started crying Gladio's name, and the soft groans he made now stoked fires that had barely begun to temper anyway in Gladio's groin.

He sucked happily, taking in as much of Ignis as he could without his hands free to make it easy. He didn't mind the flavour, and he didn't mind the act one little bit. While the conclusion wasn't the greatest, from this end of things, the look on Ignis's face when he was near it was worth the rest of it.

Ignis sounded like he was getting close, but Gladio didn't so much as slow down until the hand tightened in his hair and tugged him back more like it was a suggestion than an instruction. “That's enough,” Ignis said, and Gladio let Ignis's cock slip from his mouth with a last brush of his tongue.

The weight shifted again, and Gladio got the impression Ignis had moved back. A soft hand found his wrist, and flicked at the catch on the cuffs, releasing them. Gladio hissed slightly as his arms were eased back to his front, his wrists held in Ignis's hands, thumbs brushing against the skin tenderly.

Something warm pressed against his mouth, and there was no doubt it was Ignis kissing him again. His tongue pressed in to where his cock had just been, and Gladio took a moment to enjoy the play of it, and the lingering taste of wine before he was pressed back into the bed until he lay flat, his wrists carefully pinned above his head.

There was a noise of something metal hitting against something metal, against something wooden, and then the familiar press of metal against his free wrist before the handcuff was closed around it once more. Gladio gave an experimental tug, and found he had indeed been handcuffed to the headboard.

Hands trailed down his torso, and then left him as Ignis's weight made the mattress shift like waves on the ocean. There were noises he couldn't decipher until the last one, the squeeze and spurt of the lubricant, and then a hand lifted his leg, and another hand pressed against him.

Gladio thrust his head back into the pillows, muttering only a relieved, “Fuck, _yes_.” Ignis riding him was hot, but Ignis topping him was even hotter, and Gladio adjusted his own position so that Ignis could do this however the hell he wanted.

One hand pressed to his shoulder, and a finger slipped inside him with ease. The sensation going in wasn't bad, but it was the way it felt drawing out again, achingly slowly because Ignis fucking knew what he was doing, that made him groan. Ignis repeated the action a few times, until Gladio gave an impatient twitch of his hips, and then a second finger slid in with the first. The firmer press as they pushed in and withdrew in a steady, lazy rhythm drew another groan from Gladio.

When that continued a little longer than was satisfying Gladio gave a tug against the handcuffs. “Iggy, just fuck me,” he groaned.

“What makes you think you're in charge?” Ignis asked. The movement of his fingers became firmer, and yet even slower.

“Please,” Gladio tried, squeezing his eyes shut despite the blindfold. The slower movements were torture.

“Ask nicely.”

“ _For fuck's_ ,” He hissed, but didn't complete the thought. “Pretty please?” Those two fingers rocked in position, giving a gentle, rapid back and forth that made Gladio growl. “With fucking sugar on top, _Iggy_.”

Ignis laughed. It was a warm, genuine, triumphant little noise, and it was followed by the complete withdrawal of those fingers. “Very well,” was the reply.

Gladio relaxed again as Ignis shifted, and something larger than mere fingers pressed against him, and then into him. Ignis groaned, softly, and Gladio matched him, going to reach for where he knew Ignis would be and being caught by the handcuffs once more.

He groaned happily as Ignis began to ride into him. The sensation of being taken by Ignis was pleasurable anyway, but the psychological factor, the sheer fact that Ignis was the first one that ever had, that they'd learned how to get Gladio off this way together, was almost better than the mere fact of sex. Ignis was hot, and athletic, and broad shouldered, and girls just about keeled over at his smirk, not that Ignis noticed because he was _all_ Gladio's, and like this Gladio was all his, too, and fuck if that wasn't just about the best feeling in the world. That give and take, that feeling of Ignis inside, and the way they'd learned together that if he positioned Gladio's leg just _so_ , and he pushed his hips in like _that_ \--

Gladio cried out, wordlessly at first, and then single words, curse words and confirmations mingling together, with Ignis's name in both its forms. A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked, the rhythm not quite matching that of Ignis's hips into him, but the disparity just made things better somehow. Gladio flexed and arched as he heard Ignis's own, quieter groans above him, and then the pace picked up a little, and Ignis's hips drove in, shuddered, stilled.

The hand around his cock stroked harder, and Gladio felt the tingling build up gather momentum, and then tear through him as he came, unaware of which of the things he'd been saying was the one to come out of his mouth.

He felt Ignis withdraw, and then rest his head on his chest, relaxing bonelessly against him, and Gladio wanted nothing more than to wrap Ignis up in his arms and draw him close and fucking thank him and tell him he loved him and press him into the bed and cover him in kisses. He refrained, however, if only because Ignis would have probably told him to get off.

He did allow himself to release the catches on the handcuffs though, dropping them carelessly to where he thought the bedside table was. The metallic noise and thunk of something hitting the floor suggested he'd missed, but it didn't matter. He pushed the silk blindfold up as well, and looked down at Ignis, who was still half draped across his chest. Gladio wrapped his arms around him, deciding he'd ignore any protest, if it came.

It didn't, and once he'd caught his breath, Gladio asked, “So, any of that wine left?”


End file.
